


spotlight / moonlight

by aelins



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, and she's still in love with chaol, and they fall in love, arobynn is her mentor, but celaena loves dorian too, celaena is 25!!, celaena is a graduate student, chaol is dead, dorian is the ceo of apple, people are allowed to love more than one person, shrugs, this is a messy fic and i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Arobynn has loved her for months. Finally when the two fall together like waves over the shore, their coupling is memorable.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Arobynn Hamel, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Chaol Westfall, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	spotlight / moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/gifts).



> Welcome to the 5-star dumpster <3

Arobynn Hamel—Professor Hamel as she knew him—could tell there was someone standing over him, waiting quietly for him to finish. “Yes, Miss Sardothian?” Finally, he looks up and finds his prize pupil—who had failed her last major exam staring back at him.

Celaena flushes, “I was wondering if I could meet you during office hours? I know you do them by request only.”

Professor Hamel pauses, “Of course,” he shuffles his papers, and makes them neat and orderly. She notices he’s using one of the little heart paper clips she’d handed in one of her papers with. “What time—I’m available between two and four.”

“How about two-thirty?” Celaena gave him a smile, and Arobynn’s heart leaped into his chest.

_She was his protegee_. The woman he’d selected to be his personal assistant for graduate work—his right-hand woman. And she’d failed—he should have stripped her of her position immediately, but he’d only handed back the test this morning and the process of stripping her of her position could take a week.

Which wasn’t time he had to spare.

“Sure,” Professor Hamel agrees. “See you then, Celaena.”

She nods, a stand of her golden blonde hair falling into her face.

He would love to fuck her, he would love it if she chose him after she graduated. But she’d made no moves on him, had only looked longingly at his lips.

Arobynn walks out, briefcase in hand, and goes to have lunch and think quietly.

Next year was his sabbatical year—she could come with him to Zurich. They could be anonymous— _they could be in love_.

*~*~*

Celaena Sardothian was not your typical post-graduate research student. No, she was too _old_ and had a child at home. People often commented on her age, and on how she must be used up because of her status as a mother.

Nothing could have been farther from the truth.

She did parkour by night and studied for her masters on weekdays. Weekends she left for herself, and her daughter.

Elianna was turning two this year. She’d never forget the man who’d loved them both—and given his life for their freedom.

But she thought she was ready to move on—at least in the physical sense from Chaol.

The man who had loved her enough to give his life for her.

She missed him every day, and hoped he was looking down at her, probably frowning in heaven. He could just hear him in her ear— _If you wanted to move on you could’ve planned this little shenanigan with Dorian, he would have taken care of you, honey_.

And she had wanted to call Dorian, had wanted to call her husband’s best friend and beg him to help her move on. Something about this was urgent though, and Dorian was dealing with some grand merger that was going to change the face of Apple products all over the globe.

In short, Dorian hadn’t made time for her.

_And she hated it_.

Celaena hated how much she needed Dorian, and why was she giving her first time since Chaol to Arobynn? But she’d read the hunger in Arobynn’s gaze. He was _very_ handsome. Especially given that he was nearly forty, she couldn’t wrap her head around wanting a man who was that much older than her.

She shows up at Arobynn’s office five minutes early. She’d always been told that there was no such thing as _on time_ there was only early and late. She didn’t know why but it’d stuck with her for her whole life.

Celaena’s dressed in a floaty looking skirt, fleece leggings, leather riding boots, and a pretty pink sweater. She wondered if Arobynn would care she didn’t have her things with her—her school stuff had all been left in her apartment. Almost as if she didn’t want her books spying on her with Arobynn.

She waits until it’s one minute before their agreed meeting time and strolls into his office, she’d been waiting down the hall. She flips her long, golden blonde hair as she walks into Arobynn’s sizable office and smiles.

“Where are your books?” Arobynn asks, without looking up again.

“I needed to talk to you about something else.”

Arobynn laughs darkly, “I’m not in the business—“ but his eyes dart to her, finally, and a grin spreads across his features. 

Celaena’s face falls, “Of helping your favorite student? Let’s be real that’s so far from the truth it’s not funny.”

Arobynn goes still, and unless there’s something she’s not reading right—she closes the door and locks it.

“ _Celaena_.”

“ _Arobynn_.”

She’s standing over him now, and he sighs, “You failed the test to get my attention didn’t you?”

Celaena scoffs, “My daughter was ill,I couldn’t study. I would _never_ fail a test on purpose.”

Arobynn sighs, “I’m tired.”

Celaena sinks into his lap, “Me too, honey, me too.”

And then they’re kissing, unable to deny what had been between them for so long. Arobynn’s chin-length auburn hair was tangled in Celaena’s fingers and Arobynn is cupping her face closely.

They don’t break apart for long moments, and when they do—Arobynn feels the heat in her stare.

She wanted to move on—and she wanted to do it with him.

So they did.

Arobynn pushes her hips down on the tent in his pants, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Arobynn groans softly, and with reverence.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Celaena whispers in his ear, the softness of her lips moving against the shell of Arobynn’s ear.

He was quite handsome for being fifteen years her senior. “Please,” and Celaena grinds down on his strong thighs, begging for something—she doesn’t know what she needs… but he knows and he gives it to her.

Chaol had always been gentle with her, and she’s not feeling all that breakable right now so she gathers her hair in a makeshift ponytail and drops to her knees.

Arobynn plunders her mouth with his cock, needing her more and more. Finally, he withdraws from her mouth and pulls her to her feet. He kisses her, regardless of the taste of himself in her mouth. “Get on the desk,” Arobynn growls. He scatters the papers on his desk and dumps them into a drawer.

Celaena grins, Arobynn snaps his teeth.

They’re not even undressed, and Celaena simply leans over the desk and lets Arobynn shove her pants down to the tops of her thighs and push her panties to the side.

She’s soaking, and there will be other times for them to go slow, for him to soften her with his mouth, with his fingers.

She hears a belt clink and foil tear. She goes to tell him it’s not necessary, her mouth opening, but he winks and lines them up sinking in with a sigh of relief. He takes her neck loosely in his grasp.

“You look so pretty like this,” Arobynn sighs, and begins moving his hips.

Celaena whimpers in pleasure and swears a string of curses as she finally gets so gods forsaken friction.

The rhythm of his cock inside her is perfect, and she cannot believe it but he’s incredibly well endowed, and she wants him to stay inside her forever.

Arobynn fucks her until she begs for him to come, begs for him to fill her, and following a mewled, “ _Daddy.”_ Arobynn comes, and is very much a gentleman, pulling out and disposing of the condom easily, and pulling her into his arms. They curl onto the love seat in his office and she lets him hold her.

Until there’s a knock on the door.

She swears, and Arobynn shushes her.

She shoves her pants on, and Arobynn squeezes her tit and winks at her.

“Celaena?” It’s Dorian.

Damnit.

“Celaena if you don’t open the door right now—“

She shoves her tits into her bra and stuffs her legs into her skinny jeans. Making sure everything was in order, she unlocks and opens the door. “Hi, Dory.”

Dorian frowns, “We were supposed to have lunch and Lysandra said you’d be up here—“ And then Dorian takes in Arobynn’s disheveled shoulder-length hair and Celaena’s matching disheveled state, Dorian leads her from her professor’s office, and Celaena waves over her shoulder at Arobynn.

Dorian hisses, as soon as they’re out of earshot, “You promised me.”

“I didn’t promise _shit,_ Dorian. I love you, and I love my daughter, and I still love Chaol, but it’s been so long!”

Dorian escorts her to his Tesla and they drive off, Dorian squeezes her hand, on the armrest, after some male posturing. “It’s ok,” he says finally, “I’m sorry I snapped at you,” and then a smile, “How was he?”

Celaena rolls her eyes, leave it to kind, understanding Dorian to only be mad for a blink, “Magnificent.”

Dorian’s eyebrows fly into his hairline, “Really?”

“He’s huge, almost as big as you and Chaol,” Celaena says with a giggle.

Dorian holds her hand, and they drive off into the late afternoon sun.

In heaven, Chaol is roaring with laughter, just glad his wife got some.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me, i’d love to hear form you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
